Come Down With Love
by Fangirly2349
Summary: This is the second short story I wrote for English. It's much more happy and uplifting. I also made it a songfic because I was listening to, too much Allstar Weekend.


Disclaimer: I love Fairy Tale and all but I don't own it. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together by now!

Come Down With Love

(This is based off the song "Come Down With Love" by Allstar Weekend)

Lucy was running as fast as she could to Fairy Tail. Natsu was returning from his usual search for his father and Lucy was thrilled to see him again. Even though he was only gone for a week, Lucy always worried that he might never come back. That he might find his father and decide to stay with him. Smiling to herself, she tried to run even faster. Though, she somehow got lost on her way the guild due to the excitement of seeing the guy she loved after not seeing him for a whole week. Ever since he had brought her to Fairy Tail over 2 years ago, she has been in love with the pink haired fire mage. Even though she didn't know how she could love someone as dense as him.

Finally reaching the guild after missing it twice, Lucy flew open the doors and saw Natsu and Happy arguing with Gray. A huge smile appeared on the blonde's face and she ran towards them. But, before she could reach him, she tripped on her own shoes and went flying forwards. The spot that she landed was right in front of Natsu. He and Happy were laughing their butts off.

Blushing madly, Lucy stood up and dusted herself off. She gave Natsu a quick glare before throwing her arms around the boy. His laughter grew a bit as he hugged the celestial mage back. He had missed her and was glad that she hadn't done anything stupid like he always thought she did. Last time he had left, she had decided to go on a mission by herself. She did well on it but he didn't like how she looked afterwards. Having a broken leg, fractured arm, and ankle brace wasn't a good look for the fashion lover.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked once he was allowed a better look at the blonde. Lucy tilted her head to the side and prompted Natsu to continue. "Why is your shirt inside out?" Lucy looked at her shirt and facepalmed. She had been in such a rush that morning that she had accidentally forgot to flip her shirt to the right way. The blonde didn't even realize that it was inside out until the guy she liked told her. She felt like such an idiot.

"Don't you know Natsu? Having your shirt inside out is all the rage now." Lucy hoped that her lie sounded believable. Even if it didn't, she hoped that Natsu didn't notice. Well, Natsu, Happy, and Gray all believed it; so as to get into style, they immediately flipped their shirts – or in Natsu's case, vest – inside out. Of course Gray had to put his shirt _and_ pants back on first. Everybody else in the guild was laughing at Lucy's lie. Lucy was just glad that more than Natsu believed her lie.

Lucy then walked off to join Levy, Juvia, and Erza who were standing at the bar watching and laughing. Mirajane had moved off somewhere. The blonde was happy that Mira wasn't there because there would be no end to her squealing and talking about how she and Natsu looked so adorable together. Although, the celestial mage did feel all giddy when Mira or any of her other girl friends told her that. Not that she would ever tell them that. No, it was far too embarrassing for Lucy.

"Lucy, you okay? You're acting weird. Should you see the doctor?" Erza asked. She had been the only one not laughing. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her friends. She took a look at the fire mage and ended up meeting his gaze. He waved with a smile and Lucy felt a loss of words. It took all of her strength to wave back.

The blonde turned to her friends and sighed, sitting down on a stool. "Erza, there isn't a cure for what I'm feeling. But..." Lucy took another look at the pink haired teen. She smiled a love-sick smile before continuing. "I can't get enough of this feeling. There's no way that I'm breaking this fever. Because I've come down with love." Her friends all did an aww before talking about which guy they liked. There was only one thing Lucy had left to do. She had to tell the dense idiot. Taking a deep breath, Lucy walked up to Natsu and pulled him away from Happy, Gray, and Elfman. He looked at her curiously. Lucy stared right back at him and said, "I like you Natsu!" Everyone heard this and Lucy went bright red from embarrassment.

"I like you too Lucy. We're best friends of course!" Natsu answered.


End file.
